fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Beacon Activates/Molly and Snake Captured
(Back at Ash's group's house while the group continued sleeping, the book's eyeball opened, as if responding to Hunter J's mournful call. Then Ash and Serena's group slowly woke up and smiled softly) "Hi," said Eric. "Hi," said Melody, as she got up and looked at the clock, gasping, "Oh my God! Its 4:00, my parents are gonna kill me! I should go," she got up, getting ready to leave. "I wish you could stay," said Eric, while Raian smiled. They saw Amy and Joey, still sleeping. "Poor Joey," said Melody. "Yeah, poor Joey," said Eric, "We owe him a lot." "Yeah," Melody agreed. "Look, can we find someway to help him?" Eric asked. "The book," said Melody, "The witches put a spell on him. Maybe there's a way in here to take it off," Melody picked up the book and placed it on her lap. "Well, I don't know. Joey told us not to open it," said Eric. "Well, the witches are dead," said Melody, "What harm could it do?" "Well, just be careful," said Eric. "I will, hold my hand," Melody said, as he held her hand, until she opened the book, "Nothing weird so far." But they were wrong; the yellow light ray went through the roof of the house. Meanwhile, Vanhi kept fanning Cerbera, who is still crying and whimpering, "Cerbera, do you wanna hit me? Would that cheer you up?" Cerbera slapped Vanhi's hand, very lightly, "Okay, there you go." "This is the end," said Cerbera, "I feel it we are doomed. I feel the icy breath of death upon my neck…Vanhi." "Yes?" Vanhi asked. "Take me to the window," said Cerbera, "I wish to say goodbye." "Yes, Cerbera," Vanhi helped her up and escorted her to the window. "Goodbye. Goodbye, cruel world," said Cerbera, "Goodbye to life. Goodbye, goodbye. Goodbye to all that…" as Cerbera was about to finish, she saw the yellow ray, coming far away, "Sister, observe! They've opened it! Just when our time was running out! Come, we fly!" "Fly…fly on what?" Vanhi asked, remembering that their brooms were stolen. Cerbera opened the closet door when they see a broom, a mop and a vacuum cleaner. Cerbera went first, "Into the night!" Cerbera began to fly, next came Mesilli, flying on a mop. Last same Splatter bringing the vacuum cleaner, "Cerbera? Broom ho!" she flew, catching up. Back at the other house, Eric and Melody are searching for a spell to turn Joey back to normal. "Oh, look at this;" Hinata began to read, "Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from thy power." Melody and Eric kept turning the page, until Joey jumped on the cover. "We were just trying to help you," said Melody. "Well, don't!" Joey snapped, "Nothing good can come from this book, you got it?" Joey jumped off. "Maybe we should go, then," said Eric. "Okay," Melody came with him, leaving the book, which is going to be a huge mistake. They left his room, as Eric opened the door to their parents, "Mom? Dad? Weird, they're still not home. Must be having a great time." "I don't know. Something's not right. I feel a lot safer walking home if we had some salt," said Melody, as Eric closed the door, but the door was opened, slowly that they're not alone. Later on, they went to the kitchen, searching for salt. Eric searched through the cupboard, until he found it, "Salt," he dropped it, when Hinata caught it, "What's it say?" "Uh, it says form a circle of salt to protect from zombies, witches and old boyfriends," said Melody. "What about new boyfriends?" Eric asked. He and Melody leaned close together to kiss, but they heard a noise coming from his room, "kids." They ran back to his room and Amy and Joey are nowhere to be found, "June, Ray-Ray, Monroe!"Eric called. "Eric, the book is gone," said Melody, "I'm telling you, something's weird." Eric walked toward the bed, "kids, wake up," he removed the covers, until Mesilli jumped out of the covers, "Trick or treat!" Melody turned around and screamed. Eric back away, until the doors open, revealing Cerbera and Vanhi, holding the book, Amy and a bag, where Joey is in. "Looking for this?" Cerbera asked, as Eric saw the eyeball on the book. Eric screamed, until Cerbera opened the book, shooting a blast at him. Eric got hit and smashed through the drums. "Boy down," Mesilli laughed. Melody began to make a circle out of salt. "Salt! What a clever little white witch, but it will not save thy friends," Cerbera smirked, "Come, sisters. The candle's magic is almost spent. Dawn approaches." "Eric!" Amy screamed. "Later," Mesilli grinned evilly at Melody. Suddenly, the roof exploded and the witches flew into the sky. Melody lied on the floor, groaning, until she looked out the sky, "Amy!" Melody ran back to Eric, while he groaned. "Eric, are you okay?" she asked. "Where's Amy?" Eric asked. At the sky, the witches kept flying back to their house to make the potion. "Use thy voice, Mesilli!" said Cerbera, "Fill the sky! Bring the little brats to die!" Cerbera laughed evilly. Mesilli kept flying, singing. Mesilli: Come, little children I'll take thee away Into the land Of enchantment Come, little children The time's come to play Here in my garden Of magic Every child in Edenia followed Mesilli's voice, as they walked, like they're hypnotized. Back at the house Eric and Melody looked outside. "Amy!" Eric shouted. "Amy!" Melody added. Eric saw the children walking, following Mesilli's voice, "Hey! Hey, you guys! Don't listen to her! Hey, up here! Don't listen to her!" But it was no use. "Eric, I've figured it out," said Melody. "What?" he asked. "Cerbera said the candle's magic will soon be spent and dawn approaches," said Melody, "The black fame candle only brought them back for this one Halloween night. And unless they can steal the lives of children, when the sun comes up, they dust." "Yeah, but how can we make the sun come up?" Eric asked, "They've got Amy. We need a miracle."Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes